


La promesse d'un avenir

by MissAmande



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cassage de canon, F/M, Papa Aragorn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Faramir est envoyé au côté d'un rôdeur pour sa sécurité, et c'est ainsi que les quatre hobbits rencontrèrent non un mais deux hommes au Poney Fringant.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Je vous en prie...

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà j'ai lu une histoire où Faramir a été élevé par Aragorn et ça m'a donné cette idée. 
> 
> Ce premier chapitre a été compliqué pour moi à écrire, j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira ! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Boromir avait eu peur pour son frère ce jour-là. Denethor avait été d’une colère noire, hurlant, postillonnant et soufflant comme un bœuf. Le capitaine du Gondor avait bien cru qu’il allait se mettre à frapper Faramir, tout cela pour un simple changement de tactique que son cadet avait décidé sans l’accord de l’Intendant et ce fut donc à cet instant que le Gondorien prit sa décision. Il avait entendu parler d’un rôdeur venu du Nord, ami de Mithrandir qui arpentait l’Ithilien. Faramir avait voulu devenir rôdeur, préférant la nature à la brutalité des murs d’Osgiliath, alors il irait avec cet homme si Boromir le jugeait digne de confiance. Le garçon n’avait que dix-sept ans et il ne pouvait rester avec un père violent qui ne lui portait plus aucun amour depuis la perte de sa femme. Boromir avait juré de protéger son petit frère et si l’éloigner de lui était la solution, bien que cela lui déchire le cœur, alors il le ferait.

C’est ainsi qu’il prétexta une sortie entre frères et les deux hommes galopèrent vers les plaines de l’Ithilien. Cependant, à présent, la tâche la plus ardue serait de trouver ce rôdeur et de le convaincre de prendre avec lui Faramir. Ils chevauchèrent plusieurs jours et le cadet commença à se poser des questions sur la nature de leur escapade. Puis après trois jours de recherches infructueuses, alors que Boromir cherchait du bois, il se redressa pour tomber nez à nez avec une pointe de flèche. Le Gondorien leva les mains en signe de paix et le regard gris de l’homme encapuchonné croisa celui du capitaine.

\- _Un seul geste et cette flèche se fichera dans votre œil._ Menaça l’étranger.

\- _Je ne cherche guère de querelles. Etes-vous le rôdeur du Nord ? L’ami de Gandalf le Gris ?_

 _\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous demandez cela, Gondorien ?_ Grinça le rôdeur en resserrant sa prise sur son arc.

Boromir se força à rester immobile, si cet homme était vraiment quelqu’un de bon comme Gandalf le disait, il l’écouterait.

_\- J’ai besoin de votre aide._

_\- Mon aide ?_

_\- S’il vous plaît…_

_\- Que voulez-vous ?_

_\- Boromir ?_ Vint la voix de Faramir. _Qui… qui est-ce ?_

Boromir pivota brusquement vers son frère qui les fixait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux faisant l’allée retour entre le rôdeur et le capitaine général.

\- _Boromir ?_

 _\- Il faut que tu quittes Minas Tirith, petit frère._ Dit celui-ci en s’avançant à grands pas vers le plus jeune.

 _\- Quoi ? Pour… pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?_ Demanda le cadet en levant vers son aîné des prunelles brillantes.

 _\- Parce que je ne peux supporter la façon dont Père te traite._ Expliqua Boromir en saisissant les épaules de Faramir.

\- _Mais je veux rester avec toi, Boromir…_

 _\- Vous êtes les enfants de Denethor ? Les petits enfants d’Echtelion ?_ Interrompit l’inconnu.

\- _Boromir et Faramir du Gondor. Et je sais que vous êtes un ami de Mithrandir qui rend souvent visite à mon petit frère. Je vous demande… non je vous supplie de prendre avec vous Faramir… Bien cela me déchire le cœur, je ne peux me résoudre à le voir souffrir sous le courroux de notre père._

 _\- Boro…_ Voulut couper Faramir.

_\- Nous nous reverrons. Je le sais dans mon âme, ce n’est pas un adieu Faramir, un simple au revoir. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité et aimé._

_\- Il ne sera pas en sécurité en étant rôdeur._ Intervint l’homme.

\- _Il le sera beaucoup plus qu’aux côtés de l’Intendant._

_\- Pourquoi ferai-je cela ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas…_

_\- Je suis navré mais je ne peux vous aider, je ne suis pas là pour être un père de substitution, je suis désolé._ Dit le rôdeur avant de disparaître dans la végétation.

\- _Non attendez !_ S’écria Boromir mais il était trop tard.

Le Gondorien baissa la tête, vaincu. Qu’avait-il cru au juste ? Qu’un parfait inconnu accepterait de prendre avec lui son petit frère pour le protéger ? Il n’était pourtant pas aussi naïf habituellement, comment avait-il pu espérer autant ?

\- _Je suis désolé, Boromir…_ Chuchota son cadet.

\- _Ce n’est pas de ta faute petit frère. Viens rentrons…_

Les deux hommes retournèrent à leur campement et enfourchèrent leur monture mais tandis qu’ils se mettaient en route une forme leur barra au loin le chemin et lorsqu’ils se rapprochèrent ils purent entendre la voix qui leur disait :

_\- Je vais le faire. Je vais prendre votre frère avec moi._


	2. Une nouvelle vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faramir grandit et apprend à vivre aux côtés d'Aragorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est principalement constitué de petits évènements qui montrent la vie de Faramir avec Aragorn, même si ce n'est que de la description j'espère que ça vous plaira. Le prochain rentre dans le vif du sujet avec l'arrivée des Hobbits. 
> 
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Les deux frères se quittèrent le cœur lourd et les yeux rougis par les larmes, bien qu’ils sachent que ce n’était qu’un au revoir, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se sentir absolument misérables. Boromir s’en retourna à Minas Tirith et Faramir suivit le rôdeur, monture en main. Les hommes restèrent silencieux et lorsque l’un ouvrait la bouche, il la refermait immédiatement, jugeant les paroles futiles. Puis quand ils s’arrêtèrent enfin pour la nuit, Faramir ne tint plus.

\- _Puis-je… puis-je connaître votre nom ?_ Murmura-t-il.

Son guide le dévisagea sous son capuchon et au bout d’un interminable moment, il finit par répondre.

\- _On m’appelle Grand-Pas._

Quel nom bien étrange… Mais le garçon hocha la tête et aida à allumer un feu de camp. Le silence entoura à nouveau les deux voyageurs et seuls les bruits de la forêt résonnaient dans la nuit. Grand-Pas prit le premier tour de garde et laissa son compagnon se reposer quelques heures.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Et surtout depuis quand Denethor détestait-il son jeune fils ? Lorsqu’il avait servi sous le nom de Thorongil il se souvenait d’un Denethor heureux et gentil, que s’était-il passé ? Observant son camarade, Aragorn se demanda s’il allait pouvoir être à la hauteur de ce garçon. Il n’avait pas pensé jusqu’à présent qu’il pourrait devenir père, certes Arwen et lui vivaient une grande histoire d’amour mais ils n’avaient encore jamais pensé à cela. La vie de rôdeur n’était pas une partie de plaisir et à dix-sept ans on était encore inexpérimenté face aux dangers qui envahissaient les forêts et les plaines. Il devrait s’assurer d’apprendre à ce garçon à se défendre correctement et à être l’affut au moindre bruit.

Grand-Pas réveilla Faramir deux heures plus tard pour qu’il prenne la relève et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu’au petit matin.

Leur route reprit et les deux hommes commencèrent à faire connaissance, apprenant à s’apprivoiser et à se comprendre. Aragorn découvrit que Faramir était un jeune homme plein de sagesse et de ressources, il ne tuait pas pour le plaisir car il considérait chaque vie comme précieuse. Il découvrit aussi que le Gondorien avait une très faible estime de lui, pensant le plus souvent que ses paroles étaient ridicules et ses idées inutiles. Le rôdeur tenta alors de lui redonner confiance et d’effacer toutes les viles remarques de son père. Petit à petit, le Dúnedain se prit d’affection pour ce garçon discret et timide.

Les années passèrent et l’adolescent grandit un rôdeur aguerri et courageux, préférant l’arc à l’épée mais la maniant tout de même avec dextérité. Quelques fois ils purent rendre visite à Boromir et les deux frères passaient un peu de temps ensemble, se racontant leurs péripéties. Ils se rendirent à Fondcombe quand Faramir eut vingt ans, et le garçon fut accueilli par les Elfes avec respect et Arwen l’aima immédiatement. Elrond fut plus difficile à convaincre mais lorsqu’il constata que le Gondorien avait le cœur doux d’un elfe, il l’accepta dans sa famille. Faramir passa beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque de la cité et Aragorn dut souvent venir le chercher pour qu’il ne manque pas ses repas. Il apprit l’elfique et s’entraîna aux côtés des résidents d’Imladris. Vint un soir, alors qu’il lisait au pied d’une fontaine, il appela Aragorn par le nom qu’il lui avait donné dans son esprit mais qu’il n’avait osé jamais prononcer à haute voix.

\- _Ada ! Je lisais ce livre sur la langue des Elfes et… qu’y a-t-il ?_

 _\- Tu viens de m’appeler Ada._ Chuchota l’homme, les yeux brillants.

\- _Oh… Je suis désolé !_ Balbutia rapidement le Gondorien. _Je… je ne recommencerai plus je…_

 _\- C’est un honneur pour moi, d’être ton Ada, Faramir._ Coupa Aragorn en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Ainsi le mentor et l’apprenti franchirent un nouveau pas dans leur relation.

Et puis un jour Gandalf le Gris vint les trouver, Faramir avait alors vingt-six ans, et leur demanda de rechercher une créature du nom de Gollum. Les deux rôdeurs arpentèrent la Terre du Milieu à la recherche de cette chose mais ils ne réussirent pas à la trouver.

Leur destinée les mena bien plus tard, lorsque le garçon fut devenu un homme fort vaillant, dans le pays de Bree, à l’auberge du Poney Fringant où ils rencontrèrent de drôles d’individus.


	3. Mr Soucolline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux Rôdeurs rencontrent quatre Hobbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est encore un chapitre assez court, j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira.

Les deux rôdeurs étaient assis dans un coin sombre de l’auberge du Poney Fringant, encapuchonnés et se fondant dans les ténèbres, attendant l’arrivée de deux semi-hommes. Aragorn fumait sa pipe, un pied relevé sur une chaise, ses yeux sondaient la pièce tandis que son compagnon buvait une pinte de bière et mangeait un morceau de tarte. La taverne était emplie de rires tonitruants, de bruits de verres s’entrechoquant et de voix, la plupart témoignant d’un état d’ébriété beaucoup trop élevé.

Soudain la porte s’ouvrit et de leurs places, les hommes ne virent rien d’autre que la nuit et la pluie mais ils purent entendre quelqu’un se présenter sous le nom de Monsieur Soucolline. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, quatre personnes de la taille d’enfants s’asseyaient à une table. Grand-Pas les observa sans relâche, sentant une ombre sur le semi-homme qui se faisait passer pour autre. Celui-ci interpela d’ailleurs le tavernier et Aragorn, malgré le brouhaha, put entendre sa question :

\- _Les deux hommes là-bas dans le coin, qui sont-ils ?_

L’homme tourna la tête dans leur direction avant de hâtivement se détourner.

\- _Ce sont des Rôdeurs, ils sont dangereux. Ils errent dans la nature. Leur vrai nom je ne le connais pas mais par ici, on les connait sous les noms de Grand-Pas et Solitaire._

Mr Poiredebeurré retourna servir ses autres clients alors que Frodon fixait l’endroit où Aragorn et Faramir se tenait, l’air inquiet mais tout de même un peu curieux.

Deux des quatre Hobbits semblaient s’amuser, buvant et mangeant avec entrain sous le regard exaspéré du troisième. Cependant l’un d’eux était beaucoup trop bavard et il laissa échapper un nom qui immédiatement fit réagir celui qui se nommait Soucolline.

Le Hobbit se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers son ami mais un homme le fit trébucher et il tomba à la renverse, laissant échapper dans sa chute un petit objet brillant qu’Aragorn reconnut rapidement. Mais alors que le rôdeur se redressait, le semi-homme disparut sous les yeux écarquillés de tous les habitués de la taverne et le Dúnedain fit signe à son compagnon de le suivre. Lorsque Soucolline réapparut en retrait des autres, Grand-Pas l’empoigna et l’emmena à l’écart du raffut.

\- _Vous attirez bien trop l’attention sur vous, Mr Soucolline._ Grinça-t-il.

Aragorn l’obligea à monter les marches et le poussa sans ménagement dans une chambre libre tandis que Faramir éteignait toutes les bougies.

\- _Que voulez-vous ?_ Demanda Frodon en reculant le plus loin possibles des Hommes.

\- _Un peu de prudence de votre part, car vous ne transportez pas une babiole._ Répondit séchèment Grand-Pas en jetant un coup par la fenêtre.

\- _Je ne transporte rien !_

 _\- C’est cela._ Rétorqua le deuxième rôdeur. _Nous pouvons éviter d’être vus si nous le voulons, mais disparaître totalement, c’est un don rare._

_\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

Les deux individus abaissèrent leur capuche, révélant leur visage au Hobbit qui recula encore d’un pas.

\- _Etes-vous effrayé ?_ Murmura dangereusement le rôdeur aux cheveux bruns.

\- _Oui…_

 _\- Pas assez apparemment, nous savons ce qui vous poursuivit._ Déclara Solitaire.

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse continuer, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à la volée et les trois autres Hobbits armés de chandeliers et de chaises défièrent les deux hommes qui avaient tiré leurs épées.

\- _Laissez-le ! Ou je vous rosse longues jambes !_ Menaça Sam.

\- _Vous êtes un vaillant cœur jeune Hobbit. Mais cela ne vous suffira pas._ Dit sombrement Aragorn en se tournant vers Frodon en rangeant son arme dans son fourreau. _Vous ne pouvez attendre le Magicien plus longtemps, Frodon. Ils arrivent._

 _\- Qui arrivent ?_ Interrogea Pippin, le visage plissé sous la confusion.

\- _Nous n’avons guère le temps de vous expliquer._ Rétorqua Faramir. _Le temps presse._


End file.
